Thominho Short Stories
by Fourtris loves Newtmas
Summary: A series of Thomas x Minho one shots, following one after the other.
1. Min and Tom

**A/n: Hey guys! So I've had this idea stuck in my head forever now, and I thought I would write it out. I feel like there aren't enough Thominho stories on here, so I thought I would start writing some :) So this will be a series of one shots, following one after the other. This is just my take on the couple, so as always review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Thomas walked with his mother down the sidewalk, as they approached the building where he would now be spending most of his time, from early morning to mid afternoon, for the next couple of months or so. Thomas would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of what was to come. Although, judging by how tight of a grasp he had on his mother's hand, it was quite clear that he was uncertain about this.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" he pleaded as they neared the front entrance. The double doors in front of him peered down on him, like dungeon doors, waiting for whoever dared walk through them next.

His mom chuckled. "Yes, Thomas. You have to go, but it'll be fun!" she said, trying to make light of the situation. But Thomas wasn't letting go of her hand anytime soon, so she knelt down to his level. "Come on Thomas! It'll be fun!" she tried again. "You'll make lots of new friends, you'll get to make arts and crafts, play games all day."

"But I can do that at home." he replied with a pout.

"It's not that bad." his mother tried yet again. "Teresa started school not that long ago, and she loves it!."

Thomas considered this for a moment, glancing back at those heavy, evil looking doors. "It looks scary in there." Thomas tried again.

"That's why I'm going to walk in with you." his mother reassured him. "Come on, don't want you to be late."

So the two ventured off into the school, looking for Thomas' new classroom. On the way Thomas couldn't help but to look around at everything. He saw lots of pretty colors and shapes and patterns. The hallways were filled with kids, running around laughing and playing. Some were crying off in little corners with their parents, but he didn't pay much attention.

The walls were beautiful. Every inch of them was covered with various art projects, some with made with paints, some with crayons and colored pencil, others made of string and colorful pieces of paper. Thomas felt all giddy inside.

"Look, this is your classroom." his mother said as they stepped into a room, and Thomas' eyes widened in awe,

The room was a bright yellow color, and just like the hallways, the room was filled with various arts and crafts projects. The room was filled with desks and matching chairs, rows of them! And there was a chalkboard filled with various pieces of writing on it. There were cupboards and bins of all sorts, filled with anything imaginable; crayons, paper, markers, erasers, paint, the list went on and on. On the other side of the room was like a play pen. There were building blocks, a shelf full of books, dollhouses and play mats, toy chests and board games.

Thomas felt overwhelmed with excitement.

"Look, that's your new teacher over there." Thomas' mom said, pointing to a young woman, talking to another parent and their little kid.

"Wow." was all Thomas could say.

"See?" his mother said with a wide smile. "Kindergarten isn't so scary, is it?"

Thomas shook his head, unable to wrap his head around everything.

"Do you think you'll be okay by yourself now?" she asked.

And then just like that, the warm bubbly feeling was gone. Thomas wanted to turn and run, back to the safety of his own home. He shook his head forcefully. "Wanna stay with you."

Thomas' mom sent him a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine here. Nothing bad will happen." she said. "Go on and make some new friends!" she pushed him.

Thomas was still reluctant to go anywhere other than to stay right by his mother's side.

"Oh come on Thomas." his mother said, taking his hand once more. "There's some kids playing over here, why don't we go say hello?"

So Thomas trailed behind his mother, never letting her hand go, until they reached the table where some of the children in his class were drawing in some coloring books. "Go on." his mother reassured him. "Say hello."

Thomas looked up at his mother, who just nodded and smiled happily down at her son. So Thomas reluctantly let go of his mother's hand and approached the table with four or so other kids.

"Huh...hi." Thomas spoke up.

One girl, with bright brown eyes and dark hair raised her head up and smiled. "Hi!" she replied. "I'm Brenda!"

Thomas smiled. "I'm Thomas."

Brenda then elbowed the boy she was sitting next to.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "Brenda!"

She giggled. "Sorry. Thomas, this is my other friend, Gally."

"Hi." Thomas replied politely.

Gally just grunted, ignoring him as he went back to his task at hand.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't like anyone." Brenda said. "Come sit!"

So Thomas did, although he didn't know what to do. All the coloring books were taken and he didn't have any crayons. Thomas suddenly felt alone. "Um…."

"Don't you have any friends to play with?" Gally snickered to himself.

Thomas felt even worse.

"Hey!" Brenda scolded. "Be nice! He doesn't know anybody, obviously!"

"Well I'm not sharing any of my stuff with you!" Gally declared as he moved all of his belongings to his side of the table.

Thomas felt hurt, if he didn't know any better he might of started to cry. But he somehow knew that that would only make this situation worse.

Brenda frowned.

"Will you share with me?" Thomas tried, sounding a little too hopefully.

But to his surprise, Brenda sadly shook her head no. "Why not?" Thomas asked, even more hurt than before. He thought that he might of actually made a friend.

"Because…." she started. "It's not that I don't like you….but you're a boy."

"And?"

"And boys have cooties." Brenda replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Thomas sank down in his seat. "Oh."

Thomas felt lost. He looked around for his mother, but realized she was nowhere in sight. He tried looking for her, maybe she was out in the hallway? Or talking with his new teacher? Or maybe she abandoned him? Thomas didn't know, or care. He began to sniffle, wiping the sleeve of his arm under his nose. He was sure he was about to start crying when a friendly voice spoke out to him.

"You can come share with me."

Thomas turned his head to the voice that called out to him. Sitting across from him was a kid, maybe a little taller than him, with warm brown eyes and spiky hair. The boy stared back at him with a smile on his face. "Well? You gonna share with me or not?"

Thomas smiled, as he got up and made his way around the table to sit next to this new person.

"I'm Minho by the way." he said as he passed Thomas his carton of crayons.

"I'm Thomas." he said.

Minho smiled even wider as he tore out a page in his coloring book and passed it over to Thomas.

"How old are you?"

"Four. You?"

"I just turned five."

"My sister just turned six." Thomas said.

Minho laughed. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Really?" Thomas asked. "You're lucky."

Minho shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mines red." Minho said, as he continued to scribble on his page. "What's….your….favorite animal?"

Thomas smiled. "Dogs. I have one."

Minho smiled. "Me too! What's your favorite shape?"

Thomas laughed. "Shape?"

"Yeah!"

"Um...triangles."

Minho shrugged. "I like squares."

Thomas laughed. "You're so weird."

Minho laughed to. "You like me though."

Thomas shrugged. "You seem cool."

Minho smiled, turning to face Thomas. "We're going to be best friends. And not just best friends, but like…..the bestest friends, like…...bestest friends forever."

Thomas smiled. "How do you know?"

Minho's smile kind of twitched upwards in this weird but interesting way. The kind of way that you knew he meant trouble, but covered up just enough to still show some innocence.

"Because we already are."

* * *

 **A/n: Yay! First one done!**

 **I have a bunch of these already written out so I guess we'll see where this goes XD**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think!**

 **Hopefully this one wasn't too boring XD**


	2. Definitely Not A Crush

"So, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Minho asked Thomas, walking up to his locker.

Thomas only shrugged. "Wasn't going to ask anyone." Thomas admitted truthfully.

By now the two friends were in middle school together, and there was a dance coming up. Thomas didn't really like anyone persa. Sure, he found the occasional person attractive, but he just wasn't interested in anybody.

"I think I might ask Brenda." Minho said, as he leaned against the lockers.

And for some reason that made Thomas jealous. It wasn't like he had a crush on Brenda or anything, she was like a second sister to him. But yet the thought of the two of them at the dance together made Thomas' blood boil.

"Do you like her?" Thomas asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

But Minho wasn't very helpful, just shrugging him off. "Don't know. I mean she's cute."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she was cute in kindergarten too."

"What, would you like me to ask your sister instead?" Minho joked.

Teresa was two grades ahead of them, in 8th grade, while Thomas and Minho had just entered into middle school. Minho has always talked about how he has a crush on Teresa, but pretty much from day one she made it clear that she wasn't interested.

"You've been trying to get with my sister since you were still in diapers." Thomas joked. "It's not gonna happen."

"A man can dream."

"You're 12 years old, Min."

"Age ain't nothing but a number."

"Yeah, and if she were four more years older, it be illegal."

Minho snorted. "Always looking at the bad side of life."

"You like Brenda or not?" Thomas snapped.

"Woah there, Tommy." Minho teased.

"Don't call me that."

"Calm down. Why? You like her?"

"No." Thomas said. "It's just….you've never shown interest in her before, that's all."

"Well if I can't have Teresa then I gotta move on to somebody else, right?"

Thomas groaned. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

Thomas couldn't figure it out. What was it about Minho that was making him so angry. He had every right to ask Brenda do this dance, who was he to try and stop him? But why did it make him feel so angry and hurt inside? Why did it matter to him? He shouldn't care about who he goes to the dance with.

"What's wrong honey?" Thomas' mother spoke as she entered into his room.

"Nothing." Thomas grunted.

"Oh honey, come on now."

Thomas sighed, sitting up on his bed. "Minho wants to ask Brenda to the dance, and, I don't know, it makes me mad, and angry, and, and jealous, but I, I mean I don't know why. He can ask whoever he wants to, right? And I know I shouldn't care, but I do, and I-"

"Wow, Thomas! Slow down." his mother interrupted him. "Sounds like someone has a crush."

Thomas shook his head. "On Brenda? Mom, you know she's like a sister to me."

"I'm not talking about Brenda." she said with a knowing smile. "I mean Minho."

Thomas just couldn't help it. He bursted into laughter. "Minho?!" he cried. "That's a good one mom." he said, wiping a few tears away.

"I'm serious." Thomas' mother said, causing Thomas to still. "Think about it. You don't want Minho to ask out Brenda, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hang on." Thomas' mom said, holding out her index finger. "You don't want Minho to ask Brenda to the dance. So, for hypothetical reasons, let's say he doesn't. Tomorrow at school, he comes up to you and says he doesn't want to ask Brenda anymore, but instead he's going to ask…. I don't know, Sonya. How would that make you feel?"

Thomas was about to answer, when he stopped to actually think about it. How _would_ that make him feel? To be honest, it wouldn't make him any happier. If anything, it would probably make him feel worse.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I mean, I don't even like boys." Thomas said.

His mother laughed, shaking her head. "You don't have to be gay to like boys Thomas." she said. "Besides, it's just a crush." she said with a shrug. "It'll go away."

Thomas groaned. "I do _not_ have a crush on Minho!"

"Alright honey, if you say so."

" _Mom!_ " Thomas whined.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone!" she said, before getting up to exit the room. "Oh, one more thing." she said, turning to face her son.

Thomas sighed. "What mom?

"If you do….like boys, or if you were gay….you know I love you right?"

" _Mom! Seriously?!_ "

"I'm just saying! You're my son and I love you and you don't have to feel ashamed if you-"

"Seriously? Leave! _Now!_ "

"Fine, fine." she declared, closing the door behind her.

Thomas sighed in relief.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

Thomas rolled over and screamed into his pillow.

A crush? On Minho? This is _not_ happening. Thomas went from being angry and confused to being lost and confused. And embarrassed. But mostly, he felt….uncertain. Was he just in denial? Minho was like a brother to him...wasn't he? Thomas just hoped that whatever this was, it would end soon.

He didn't know what he would do if this turned into anything more than a crush.

Which he did _not_ have.


	3. Definitely More Than A Crush

"You guys broke up again?" Thomas asked.

Minho shrugged. "Maybe me and Brenda just aren't compatible."

"You think?!" Thomas said. "You've been off and on for the past three months, I think you should just call it quits."

"I know." Minho said. "Besides, I think I like someone else."

"What? Really, who?" Thomas asked, getting excited.

Minho actually blushed. "Um….I can't tell you."

"What? But why?"

Minho opened his mouth to reply but then stopped. "It's nothing, nevermind."

"What?" Thomas pressed. "You can tell me anything Min."

"It's nothing." Minho said with a shake of his head. "Besides, it's kind of embarrassing. But hey, if you can figure out who it is then…..."

"It's not Teresa, it it?" Thomas joked.

"Oh yeah, like a shucking Junior is going to go out with a Freshman." Minho said, rolling his eyes.

Thomas laughed. "She's way out of your league anyways dude."

* * *

"Hey Minho! What's up Newt?" Thomas greeted the two boys at Minho's locker.

"Hey." they both greeted back. "What's going on with you?" Minho asked.

Thomas sighed. "Not much, really." he said. "Just got some homework that needs to be done. You guys?"

"More or less the same." Newt said with a shrug.

Minho just groaned against his locker. "Don't remind me."

"Hey Tommy, you should come over later today, so we can work on that chemistry project."

Thomas smiled. "Sounds great, just text me the time and I'll be there."

Newt was a great friend, whom Thomas had met earlier in the school year. He had just moved from London, and was staying here permanently. Thomas met him through English class, which they shared first period, but soon realized they shared the same schedule and became quick friends.

"Tommy?" Minho questioned.

Thomas blushed, but paid no attention to him as he continued to talk to Newt. "... yeah that sounds great Newt." Thomas said with a smile.

"Okay then Tommy, I'm off to my next class." he said, giving Thomas a goodbye hug. "Text me." was the last thing he said before he was gone.

Thomas couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

"Tommy?" Minho repeated in shock.

Thomas cringed. "Don't call me that."

"Oh, so I, your _best friend_ since _forever_ , can't call you that, but Newt, your friend of, what, _half a year_? Gets to call you Tommy?"

Thomas' blush deepened as he stared down at the floor.

"And I wasn't calling you Tommy, I was just curious as to why Newt was calling you that, but it's quite clear it's because you don't care if he does or not."

"And why do you care Min?"

"Because I've been trying to call you that for years, and you always hated it when I, or anyone else for that matter, called you that, who have known you for _way_ longer, and now someone you just met compared to us, is all of sudden allowed to call you that?"

"It's _my_ name Minho!" Thomas yelled, becoming frustrated.

"It was my name first!" Minho said, slamming his fist against the locker next to him, causing Thomas to jump in surprise.

"Minho….."

"Whatever." he mumbled as he walked away.

Thomas stood alone in the hallway, stunned. "What just happened?"

* * *

"Do you like Newt?" Minho blurted out.

"What?" Thomas asked, slamming his locker shut in surprise. Thomas had been putting away notebooks and taking out new ones for his next class, all while lost in his own thoughts. Minho had apologized for his behavior the other day, and Thomas being the forgiving one, accepted the apology. So here they were now, and Minho couldn't seem to let it go.

"You heard me." he said.

Thomas sighed. " _No,_ I don't like him. God, Min, it's just a name."

"You two spend a lot of time together…." Minho trailed on.

"What, Min, are you jealous or something?" Thomas said, more harsh than he had meant it to be.

"And what if I am Thomas!" Minho asked, clearly upset.

"Wait, what?" Thomas said, turning his full attention to Minho. "What is there for you to be jealous about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "Of you! Of Newt!" Minho was breathing hard, raking his hands through his hair. "I've tried to-I don't understand how- God Thomas, I like you, okay?"

Thomas was dead silent, mouth agape.

"I thought that maybe you knew, but clearly I was wrong." Minho said, sounding defeated. "I thought that maybe you felt the same." he said, whispering the last part.

Thomas was so lost and confused. This wasn't happening right?

He just didn't know what to say.

So….. He didn't say anything.

He kissed him.

* * *

 **A/n: I have a bunch more written out but I think I'm going to stop here for today :)**

 **If you have a request of what you want me to do for this pair, let me know! I'm always open to new ideas...**


	4. Going Away

**A/n: This probably has errors in it, I didn't really take time to proofread it**

 **Anyways, new one shot! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're really leaving?" Thomas asked, holding Minho tightly in his arms.

Minho nodded solemnly. "It's only temporary, I promise."

Thomas still couldn't believe it. Minho was going away. No, this wasn't like the summer he spent away at camp when they were 10 years old, doomed to never see each other again until the new school year. This isn't like when Thomas decided to study abroad, leaving Minho behind for a full two semesters. This was different.

Minho was leaving.

Actually _leaving._

"I don't know if-."

"Hey." Minho said, cutting him off as he slightly pulled away his boyfriend. "This isn't goodbye."

"It feels like it."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah in a year….maybe."

Minho frowned. "Holiday's? Weekends? I'm not moving halfway across the world."

"Yeah, well, moving halfway across the country sure does feel the same."

Minho gave a sad smile. "I'll only be twelve hours away."

"Twelve hours too long." Thomas pouted.

Minho laughed. "You sound like one of those whiny couples, we promised each other we would never be."

Thomas snorted. "I'm sorry, it's just that…."

Minho smiled, pulling Thomas back against his chest, holding him even tighter than he had been before. "I know." he whispered, kissing the top of Thomas' head. "I'll miss you too.

* * *

Four years.

Four _whole_ years.

Minho only had a full ride scholarship to the college of his dreams for a year.

But somehow 365 days turned into 1,460 days.

Meanwhile, Thomas was stuck here in his hometown, going to a local university with Newt, his older sister Teresa, and his younger brother Chuck, who was now entering into his first year of college. Sure, there were the holidays, Minho made sure to visit on every single one of them. And Thomas loved the weekends when Minho would surprise him by driving the twelve plus hours to Thomas' dorm room.

But those became less and less.

Thomas sighed as he sat in his empty dorm. The person he had been rooming with had graduated, so he was left by himself in a empty room with an empty bed. Come to think of it, half the room was just a bare, blank space. He was supposed to be getting a new roommate, but Thomas wasn't sure when, or who it would be.

Not that he got to pick the last time.

Today marked the start of the new semester, and though Thomas was excited to be attending his last year of college, he also was reluctant. Finishing meant that he was done. Ment that he had to actually _move on_ with his life. Get a _real_ job, own a _real_ house, pay bills, pay taxes, actually do his own laundry.

The list went on and on.

But Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He assumed it was probably Newt, coming over to hang out with him like they usually do, but to his surprise it was someone completely different.

"Hey Tommyboy!"

"Mi-Minho?" Thomas stuttered. Minho, who had bags upon bags of luggage and various things of the like, was standing outside his door wearing a huge smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" Thomas finally managed.

"What do you mean? I'm moving in! Move out the way." he stated as he shoved his way through.

"But I-you were- why are…."

"Stop asking questions and help me unpack you shank." Minho ordered playfully.

But Thomas couldn't function. The only thing he could manage to do was grab Minho by the front of his shirt and kiss him with as much love and want he could muster up. When he pulled away, he felt overwhelmed with love, curiosity, and confusion. "What is going on Min?" he whispered.

He laughed. "Well, my scholarship was a four year ride, but remember the summer I couldn't come visit because I was taking classes?"

Thomas nodded.

"Well, that used up a lot of my credits, therefore that semester I technically completed my four years."

"But then why haven't you graduated then?" Thomas asked.

Minho smiled sheepishly. "I took a shit ton of blow off classes to get through my credits." he confessed. "So here I am, back home, living with you, and actually completing my _required_ classes."

Thomas shook his head in disbelief, a huge smile growing on his face. "Minho…"

But he just shook his head. "Let's not worry about school. Right now, all I'm worried about is you, me, and how the both of us are going to fit on one of those tiny ass beds together."

Thomas chuckled. "Haven't been here more than five minutes, and already, you're thinking about sex?"

Minho gave Thomas one of his signature evil smirks. "Can't help it." he said, twirling Thomas around in his arms and laying him down on the vacant bed. "You're just too irresistible."

Thomas let out a laugh, but soon that laughter turned into sounds of pure pleasure.


	5. The Proposal

**A/n: Here's another one for today! :)**

 **Again, poorly edited, I was really excited about posting these new one shots :)**

 **Sorry, my details of things suck XD hopefully you get the picture though**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, when did you and Dad decide to get married?"

Minho was caught off guard by this question, especially since it came from Kaci, who laid on the living room floor, scribbling away in another one of her princess fairytale coloring books.

"Was it something out of a fairytale?" she continued to ask. "Were you the Prince? Or the Princess? Was there a ball? Did you propose? Or did Dad do it?"

"What Disney movies have you been watching lately?" Minho asked, afraid of the answer.

Kaci just giggled. "I'm just curious Daddy."

"Yeah!" Maci said, entering into the room. "Me too." she said, sitting down next to her sister, ruffling up her pink tutu, before fixing the crown that lay on top of her head that threatened to fall off at any moment.

"Hmm, when did we decide to get married, huh?" Minho asked. Well, in all honesty, he remembers it as if it happened yesterday.

 _*flashback*_

 _Minho and Thomas had been living together for over three years now. After they finished college, they moved into a small apartment together, until they could actually afford to move into a house. It took them awhile before they saved up enough, considering Thomas didn't want to have to move from one house to another. He wanted to find one big enough for all of their needs, present and future._

 _So, of course, Minho couldn't help but to surprise him with a freaking house._

" _A house Min?" Thomas asked incredulously._

" _Just wait until you see it!" he says excitedly. "Tri-level, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen is amazing, huge backyard, it's perfect! It's like….. Everything you've ever wanted in a house and more!"_

" _Minho, can we even afford this?"_

" _Lets just go look at it, okay?" Minho begged._

 _Thomas knew that Minho was intentionally avoiding his question, but decided to go along with. "Alright Min….. Let's go look at the house."_

 _And it was probably both the best and worst decision of his life because he instantly fell in love with it, from the moment he stepped inside. The living room was big and spacious, with an entertainment center against the far wall, a brown couch and matching loveseat, hardwood cherrywood floor, soft blue/gray colored walls. Thomas thought it was a great place to just chill out and watch movies._

 _The kitchen was indeed amazing. More cherrywood colors on the floor and matching cabinets, the kitchen walls a soft yellow color. There was a dining table off to the side, a kitchen island, gray granite countertops, matching oven, microwave, refrigerators. Thomas secretly had a thing for baking and so this was definitely a dream kitchen to him._

 _Downstairs is a basement which is apparently being used for storage, but it's carpet and not hardwood, and the walls are a dull gray, so it could easily but turned into something else, like a home office, a sort of gaming room, or maybe even another bedroom, not that they need one. Minho joked about making it into his own "Man Cave" but Thomas quickly shut that idea down. Other than that, the only thing else down there was another bathroom that was definitely going to need some work done to it._

 _Speaking of bedrooms, upstairs on the left side were two doors. The first one let into a moderate sized room, big enough for a child. It was actually a nursery, but considering the couple didn't have any kids, they would probably end up changing what the room looks like, but it's a nice cozy room. The next room over was slightly bigger, and actually a kids room. You could tell it was for a boy because the walls were green with blue stripes, a race car bed and a few scattered toys laying around. The owners of the house weren't fully moved out yet._

 _On the right side of the hall was another bathroom, which too needed to be redone. Thomas just didn't like the dull tiles and Minho could care less about the chosen appliances and countertops. The last door on the right side was the master bedroom, which was pretty big. Queen size bed, matching dressers, full walk in closet, the wall was a ocean blue color, not too dark or too light, the carpet a grey carpet to match._

" _This house is amazing." Thomas commented, while they stood back in the main hallway into the house._

" _Told you." Minho stated excitedly. "It's not perfect, but we'll make it work."_

 _Thomas frowned. "Minho, we can't get our hopes up, I mean can we seriously afford this?"_

 _Minho smiled, wrapping his arms around Thomas, holding him close but still looking into his eyes. "Do you really want this house?"_

 _Thomas thought it over for a moment._

" _Forget about the cost and all of that stuff. Can you actually visibly see yourself living in this house?" Minho asked._

 _Thomas nodded. "Yes. This is like…. My dream, house. It's not perfect, but it's so close."_

 _Minho smirked. "You haven't even seen the backyard yet."_

 _Thomas laughed at that, but he was still unsure about it all. " But Min-"_

" _Hey, you want it, and we're serious about this, right? So I say we get the house. We're a team, we'll figure something out Thomas."_

 _But he was still reluctant. "I don't know…"_

" _Just say yes!" Minho said._

 _Thomas was torn. He really wanted this house. But he was nervous too. This would be his first house! How exciting was that? Thomas knew he should be thinking rationally about this, but he just couldn't. He wanted to move in, live here, have a life here. And Minho was offering all of that and more to him._

 _Thomas sighed. "Min…. Thomas trailed off, looking solemn. Minho frowned, as he hung his head, knowing the answer he was going to receive. But then Thomas smiled widely. "We can buy the house."_

 _And then Minho was spinning Thomas around in his arms. "You make me so happy!" Minho exclaimed, causing Thomas to laugh hysterically. "It's gonna be great! We'll live here, get married, start a family -"_

" _What?" Thomas asked, no longer laughing._

 _Minho immediately put him down. "What?"_

" _Did you?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow._

" _Did I?"Minho asked, titling his head to the side._

 _Thomas smiled brightly. "You wanna marry me?"_

" _Um-"_

" _And start a family?" he continued._

 _Minho smiled sheepishly. "Well I mean…...I've been trying to ask you this for a while now….."_

 _Thomas tilted his head to the side, a knowing smile on his face. "Ask me what?"_

"And then what happened?" Kaci asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, don't stop there!" Maci whined.

Minho shrugged. "You know….got down on one knee, asked him to marry me."

"What he say?!" both girls asked in excitement.

Minho rolled his eyes. "What do you think he said?"

Maci scoffed. "He could have said no and then changed his mind."

"Yeah or maybe you threatened him, said you'd lock him in the dungeon if he didn't marry you."

Minho groaned. "This isn't a fairytale and we don't have a dungeon."

Kaci frowned. "Yeah we do." she said. "You just don't know where it is because it's invisible."

Minho was mentally dying inside. "Alright Princess, if you say so." he said instead, with a happy smile.

"So continue!" Maci commanded.

Minho sighed. " _Fine_."

* _flashback_ *

 _Minho smiled sheepishly. "Well I mean…...I've been trying to ask you this for a while now….."_

 _Thomas smiled getting all giddy inside. "Ask me what?"_

 _But Minho shook his head. "Not here silly, come on." he said, taking his hand and leading him back outside._

"Where did you take him?"

"Kaci!" Minho laughed.

"What?!"she squealed. "Get to the _gooood stuff_." she said.

Maci nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

 _Couldn't of asked your father for this story?_ He thought mentally. "Alright, I'll skip to the good part."

* _flashback_ *

 _At the last minute, Minho decided not to drive back home, but instead do the whole "romantic, cheesy" thing and take Thomas somewhere special. So he drove to the only place he could think of taking Thomas. By now, the sun was starting to set and he figured nobody would be around for what he was planning._

" _No way! Thomas said with a laugh as Minho parked the car._

" _Surprise!" Minho said sarcastically._

 _Thomas hopped out of the car and immediately ran over to his favorite swing set. Minho laughed at his childlike behavior as he too climbed out of the car and followed slowly behind the brunette. "This is so much fun!" Thomas said as he swung higher and higher. Minho had driven them back to their old elementary school where they first met._

" _I bet." Minho laughed as he occupied the swing next to him._

" _Swing with me!" Thomas said, laughing. So Minho started to kick his legs back and forth until he was swinging side by side next to Thomas. The younger of the two reached over just enough to grasp the others hand. Minho smiled at the gesture as they continued to sway back and forth together._

 _After what seemed like hours of swinging, the couple sat atop of a play structure, sitting on top of a slide. Thomas had his head laying on Minho's shoulder, their fingers intertwined together. "So, what did you wanna ask me?" Thomas asked in a soft voice._

 _Minho smiled, an idea popping into his head. "Follow me down the slide and I'll show you." he said. Before Thomas could protest, Minho removed himself from Thomas and slide down the slide. Thomas tried to look down at him, but it was a twisty slide so he couldn't see the bottom. He heard Minho move around a bit before he called up to him. "Alright! You can come down now!" he said. Thomas laughed at his childish behavior, but none the less, did what he was told and slid down the slide._

 _When Thomas finally reached the bottom, he was met with Minho, who was at height level with him. Thomas sat on the end of the slide, Minho in front of him, down on one knee and smiling._

" _Hey."_

 _Thomas laughed. "Shank."_

" _Hey, I'm trying my best." he complained._

 _Thomas smiled warmly. "I know."_

" _So, uh, I don't have to give a speech about my undying love for you, do I?"_

 _Thomas laughed. "No, Minho."_

 _He smiled as he fumbled around in his pocket for what he was looking for. Thomas began to shake a little bit when Minho finally pulled it out of his pocket. "Thomas?" he asked._

 _He nodded. "Yes?"_

"And then what did you ask him?" Kaci asked.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Thomas said, entering into the living room.

"Hi Dad!" both girls exclaimed.

"Bout time you showed up." Minho mumbled.

"And to answer your question, I was indeed the princess." Thomas said.

Kaci giggled. "I knew it."

Maci couldn't help but to giggle either. "You guys are adorable."

Thomas smiled, looking down at his wedding ring. "Yeah…..we are."


	6. Maci and Kaci

**A/n: Poorly edited *sigh***

 **Please forgive me XD**

* * *

"Okay, pigtails for you." Minho says, as he finishes up doing the youngest of the two girls hair. "With pink bows." he says as he ties on the last ribbon. "And you." he says, turning back to the eldest (of four years), "like the fishtail braid." he says.

"With purple bows." the eldest replies, nodding her head in approval.

Minho carefully begins to braid the girl's hair, making sure to intertwine the purple ribbon throughout the twists and turns of her long chestnut colored hair.

"Ooh, you're good at this." the one in pink comments, as she watches.

Minho smirks. "Better than your dad, right?"

"Ow! You braid a lot tighter than Dad does." Maci complains.

"Well how else is it suppose to stay in place?" Minho asked.

"It doesn't need to be _perfect_ Daddy." Maci argues.

"Of course it does." Minho argues back. "It's _hair!"_

Kaci giggles. "You should dye your hair _pink!_ " she says as she tries to clip a pink bow into Minho's hair.

"Haha, in your dreams Princess." he says as he carefully ends the fish braid with yet another purple ribbon. "All done." Minho says, clapping his hands.

Maci studies herself in the mirror for a moment, judging his work. "It does look better than when Dad does it."

"Hey!" Thomas calls out from the doorway of Maci's room. "What's wrong with the way my braids look?"

"They're lopsided." Maci and Minho comment at the same time.

"Thought it looked cute." Thomas mumbled.

"There is a difference between cute and tacky, Dad." Maci says, with a look of disgust on her face.

"And you wonder where all that sass came from." Thomas said, turning to walk back downstairs.

Minho laughs. "That's not my fault."

Maci turns her head to look up at her father. "Well, where do you think I get it from?"

"Oh shush you." he says playfully as he begins to tickle the babbling nine year old.

"They're gonna be late Min!" Thomas calls out to them

"Alright guys, time to go." Minho says as he ushers the two girls out their bedroom, and down the stairs.

Maci and Kaci were adopted by Thomas and Minho a couple years ago. At the time, Maci was six years old and Kaci was only two. The couple had intended on only adopting one child, but when they met Maci, they instantly fell in love. There was no way they were going to separate her from her sister, but there was never really any doubt because they love her just as much.

But now Maci is nine, almost ten years old, and acts just like her Daddy, Minho. But she's very outgoing and can be protective of her little sister, even if she doesn't always act like it. Kaci is five, almost six, and tends to be the quiet one, but when she comes out of her shell, everything is bright and bubbly. Her smile lightens up a room, and she knows how to make everyone laugh.

"Do we _have_ to go to school?" Kaci pleaded.

"We'd rather stay here all day with you guys." Maci said, nodding her head in approval. She does that a lot.

"Nope!" Minho replied, cheerfully. "Besides, school if fun!"

"Is not." Maci replied.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Seriously Minho?" Thomas asked with an amused look on his face as he helped usher the kids into their car.

"What?" Minho asked innocently, pointing a finger at Maci. "She started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Minho." Thomas warned.

" _Fine_." he said. Maci stuck her tongue out.

"Alright you two, play nice." Thomas said, as he double checked to make sure everyone was secure before jumping in the front seat.

Minho and Thomas always missed the girls while they were away at school. Thomas is a professor at the local college, so he's not too far away from them, in case of some type of emergency. Plus, it's easier for him to pick them up and drop them off that way.

Work gives Thomas something to do throughout his day, but Minho, on the other hand, works at home. Although, he does enjoy the peace and quiet some days, other times it makes him feel lonely. He enjoys the days when they're all together at home as a family.

"Bye girls!" the couple waving to their two kids as they enter the school together.

"Later Dads!" Maci yells behind her as she runs over to her group of friends.

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" Kaci says, waving goodbye before entering inside the school herself with her bundle of friends.

"Well, what now?" Minho asks, sounding sad.

Thomas smiled. "You get to take me to work."

* * *

"Daddy!" Maci called out.

"We're home!" Kaci yelled.

"And we bringeth forth pizza!" Maci announced, with a head nod of approval as they entered into the kitchen. Thomas began helping the kids make plates for everyone.

"Pizza soundeth good." Minho said, appearing into the room, with a nod of approval of his own.

Maci smiled. "Then pizza you shall have!" she announced, holding up a plate with two slices of pizza.

Minho laughed. "Why thank you."

"You…...be...eth? Welcome!" she concluded.

The others laughed. "Why are you guys talking funny?" Kaci asked, clearly amused.

"Because they're silly." Thomas teased.

"You dareth question me?" Minho mimicked.

"A duel you shall!" Maci announced with a head nod, as she stood up on her chair stool. "To the death!" she declared dramatically, raising a pointed "sword" into the air, or better known as a plastic knife.

Minho laughed. Thomas began to panic.

"Marcella! Get down from that chair before you fall off and hurt yourself!" Thomas sternly stated.

Maci looked as if she wanted to argue, but one look at her dad told her that there was no room for arguing. He meant business.

"Yes, Dad." she says as she climbs down off of her "tower".

"Thank you, Maci" he says. "I just want you to play safe, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." she says with a smile. "I'll be careful." she says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Gross!" Kaci giggles. "Chew with your mouth closed!"

Maci sticks her tongue out at her sister, but nonetheless obeys her request. "As you wish, your majesty." she says sarcastically, by Kaci doesn't understand, so she just laughs as she continues to eat her pizza just like a true princess would.

After the family finished their food, they decided to put on some cartoons, while playing some board games together. Although Maci is the one who suggested they do this, it was Kaci who ended up winning most of the games, (although minho will never admit to just plan sucking at them). But once they grew tired of playing games, the family decided to cuddle up together on the couch, wrapped up in a huge blanket. Thomas and Minho took the two ends of the couch while the two girls sat in the middle of them. Since Kaci got to pick the games, Maci got to pick the movie. Minho was silently grateful for the fact that he knew Maci wouldn't pick anything girly or princess related. Much to his and Thomas' surprise, Kaci didn't argue about the choice of movie, or how it did indeed lack a princess, or a fairytale storyline.

In the end, everyone was happy and content. Minho really did enjoy moments like this.

* * *

 **A/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and my two new additions to the story :)**

 **As always, review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Peace & Quiet

**A/n: Wanted to post something so here you go! :) I'll post some more tomorrow**

* * *

"Wait….." Minho said, shushing thomas.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You hear that?" Minho asked in a whisper.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly." Minho said with a wide grin.

It took Thomas a moment, but when he finally caught on, a wide grin broke out on his face. "Are they sleeping? _Actually sleeping?_ "

"I think so." Minho said, sighing as he leaned back into their couch. "You know what that means?"

"Yeah." Thomas said, relaxing next to his husband. "I can finally hear myself think."

Minho snickered. "We should really take advantage of this new found quietness."

Thomas snorted. "How long do you think it will last?"

"Hopefully long enough. Come on, let's watch a movie or something."

Thomas nodded. "Okay, you can pick." So Minho gets up and browses through their movie collection, before picking out something neither of them have seen. Minho pops the DVD in the DVD player before sitting back down on the couch next to Thomas, who promptly wraps himself around Minho.

"You've always been the cuddly type."

"Shut up and hold me, shank." Thomas replied, but in a playful manner.

So Minho did as he was told, pulling Thomas closer to him, placing a soft kiss on top of Thomas' forehead. The movie they were watching was okay, but kind of boring. Nothing was happening, and so the couple just kind of sat in a comfortable silence.

"Have you ever heard of the first time challenge?" Thomas asked, out of the blue.

Minho had to do a double take. "The first time what?!"

Thomas laughed. "The first time challenge! I've been watching a lot of YouTube lately."

Minho nodded his head slightly in agreement. "Okay…. and to answer your question, no I have not."

Thomas smiled. "We should do it!"

Minho paused. "Do it….?"

Thomas nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

"Like…. _it?_ " Minho clarified.

"Yes, Minho, what do you think I'm talking about?"

Minho blinked. "We'll it just that…..we've already _done_ it…"

"What, no we…..wait a minute, _Minho!"_

"What?!" Minho shot his hands up in innocence. "You said it!"

"That. Is. _Not_. What I. Was talking. About!" Thomas said, while beating Minho with one of the couch pillows.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts! Ouch! I'm sorry! Will you stop!" Minho pleaded, but really he couldn't stop laughing.

"Seriously, let's do it." Thomas encouraged.

"Okay, you first." Minho said.

"Well, the goal is to name all of your first times."

"All of them?" Minho asked, raising both eyebrows.

Thomas shrugged. "At least all the important ones. So like….remember the first time we went to an amusement park?"

Minho smiled brightly. "Yeah! We had never been so our Mom's got together and took us over summer vacation. Remember the first roller coaster we rode?"

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, Teresa had already been, so she picked the biggest one she could find to go on first."

Minho was laughing too. "You were so nervous and shaky, you wouldn't let go of my hand."

"That was also the first time I realized how deathly afraid of heights I am." Thomas said.

"It was also the first time you ever held my hand." Minho said, with a soft smile.

Thomas punched him in the arm. "Whatever, it's your turn."

Minho smiled, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Remember our first sleepover?"

Thomas bursted with laughter. "Ssh! You'll wake the kids!" Minho scolded playfully.

"Oh my god! We had been begging our parents to the spend the night at each other's house for years!"

"Yeah, I think we were in third grade when we _finally_ had one?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. I remember the first one we had was at my house and we were so…..innocent."

Minho snorted. "I know. We stayed up like, what? An hour past our bedtime?"

"We tried going to midnight and we didn't even make it to ten o'clock!" Thomas laughed.

"And we didn't even have any junk food. We ate mac and cheese and fell asleep watch _Scooby Doo_."

Thomas snickered. "Remember our first sleepover at _your_ house?" Thomas asked.

"That one was ten times better!" Minho laughed. "My parents absolutely did _not_ care!"

"We actually stayed up past midnight that time."

"Yeah, we were on a shucking sugar high! Unlike you, I knew where my parents hid all the junk food."

Thomas couldn't stop laughing. "I remember we were trying to pass some unbelievably hard level at some video game, and we fell asleep, controls still in hand."

"Yeah, my gaming system overheated and shut down." Minho said, wiping a tear from his eye. "We lost all that data in the game."

"That was the first time I ever saw you so utterly upset."

"Remember our first fight?" Minho asked.

"Yeah, you shank!" Thomas said, punching Minho hard in the shoulder. "You had the audacity to like the same girl as me in fifth grade!"

Minho snorted. "She was cute."

"I called dibs first!"

"You're gay, why does it matter?"

" _You're_ gay, why were you trying to take her away from me?"

"We're _both_ gay, this argument is irrelevant!" Minho laughed.

Thomas crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. "I called dibs first."

"Yeah, we'll, _I_ call dibs on _you_ so ha!" Minho said, kissing Thomas' cheek.

Thomas blushed. "Remember the first time we kissed?"

Minho blushed. "Yeah, I tried to lean in and then I stepped on your foot. You asked me what I was trying to do and I didn't want to tell you, so I leaned in again. You moved out the way and I ended up banging my head on the wall."

Thomas giggled. "I thought you were gonna tickle me or something! I got scared!"

Minh rolled his eyes. "Gee Thomas, we had been dating for like a month, what did you _think_ I was trying to do?"

"I don't know, you're Minho! I was thinking the worst!"

"Okay, but the first time I kissed your cheek, you didn't act like I was trying to bite it off!"

"That was different!" Thomas giggled again. "We had just been on our first date and we were hugging goodbye when you turned and kissed my cheek."

"Only because your parents were right there!"

"Remember the first time Chuck found us kissing?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, we were making out in your bed when he walked in." Minho laughed. "And then he proceeded to ask which one of us was the girlfriend."

Thomas sighed. "And Teresa's big mouth yelled out _my_ name."

Minho laughed, but Thomas didn't find it amusing. After a while, the laughter died down, and the couple sat on the couch in silence. Their movie had been long forgotten, and had to be halfway over by now.

But then Minho got this fond smile on his face. "Remember the first we decided to have kids?"

Thomas snorted. He knew he shouldn't be laughing at such a sentimental question, but he couldn't help it. "By _have,_ you mean adopt, right?"

Minho punched him playfully in the arm. "Shank. And yeah, obviously."

Thomas smiled. "I think I was the one to bring it up, right?"

Minho nodded. "We had been married for a year, and your parents, as well as mine, wanted some grandchildren. Only Teresa had already given your parents one and I'm an only child." Minho said with a smile. "We came home from a Christmas party, both our families, little kids running around, opening presents. I remember us coming home and you being so…..sad."

Thomas sighed. "I said I wanted that. _I_ wanted a house full of laughing children. Hearing the impatient tearing of presents, dozens of tiny snow angels in the backyard, the smell of burning sugar cookies." he added with a laugh.

Minho leaned his head on Thomas' shoulder. "And then I told you that we could have that….if you really wanted to."

Thomas snorted. "And then I laughed, because that whole first year we were married you talked about how awesome it was. All the alone time, the fun trips, the honeymoon"

"The sex." Minho stated matter of factly.

Thomas slapped him playfully. "That too shank. And because of that, I felt like you were just saying that to make me feel happy, when in reality you just didn't see a family in our future."

Minho shrugged. "Not our near future, no." he said. "Like I said, we were only married a year. We had just bought a house, we were starting our new lives, our new careers, we really didn't have the money or time to have any kids."

Thomas nodded. "I think I just felt lonely. Christmas is a family holiday and I felt like we just weren't a family yet."

"A complete one anyways." Minho said.

Thomas smiled. "Yeah….this is more like the first time we _discussed_ having kids."

Minho snickered. "And by _have,_ you mean - Ouch!"

" _Yes!_ Shank!" Thomas laughed, hitting Minho with a pillow.

"So when was the first time we _decided_ to have kids?" Minho asked.

Thomas smirked evilly at his husband. "When we were watching a _Disney World_ commercial."

Minho groaned. "I'm already regretting this…."

Thomas snickered. "It came on, and you and me had never been before. You turned to me and said 'we need to hurry up and have some kids so I can go meet Mickey Mouse.'"

Minho sank down on the couch. "Well, I didn't wanna go just the two of us!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Thomas asked. "It's the happiest place on Earth! Couples go together all the time! People go on shucking honeymoons in _Disney World_."

Minho laughed, conceding. "Okay, _okay._ But this was now past the two year mark of our marriage, and I honestly wanted to have kids, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I figured a Disney commercial was the perfect way." he mumbled the last part sheepishly.

"Three years later and we still haven't been to Disney." Thomas said.

" _Yet_." Minho said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, and _when_ exactly are we going to tell the girls about that anyway?"

"Tell us what?" Kaci asked. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Thomas smiled, standing up off the couch to pick up his youngest daughter. "And what are _you_ doing out of bed so late, hmm?"

Kaci yawned. "Thirsty…."

Thomas kissed the top of her head as he carried her into the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Minho joined them and the three of them sat around the kitchen island, with a beverage of their own.

"What were you and Daddy talking about?" Kaci asked with another yawn.

Thomas smiled. "How much we love you and your sister."

Kaci managed a small giggle. "We love you both too."

"We know." Minho said, kissing her forehead. "We're glad to have you two in our lives."

Kaci smiled sleepily, lying her head on Thomas, chest. "Glad you adopt us…." she mumbles before promptly falling asleep.

Thomas chuckles. "I'll take her upstairs." he says, picking her up.

"When you come back, I'll tell you about another first time." Minho says with a wink.

"Shank." Thomas whispers, but there's no denying the blush that fills his cheeks, as he quickly leaves to tuck Kaci back into bed.


	8. Hot Soup & Tea

**A/n: I just couldn't resist! Plus, it's technically tomorrow, so here's another one :)**

* * *

"Someone has a fever." Thomas concluded as he felt Maci's forehead for what had to be the hundredth time today.

About a week ago Kaci had begun to come down with something, probably some bug going around the school. It wasn't anything serious, but they had allowed her to stay home for the past two days when her fever seemed to really pick up. And now it seemed as though her sister has caught it too.

"So I can't go to school?" Maci asked. Now usually, this would make Thomas second guess the situation. Usually when a child pretends to be sick, that's the first question they ask. But today was different. Maci's temperature was starting to get pretty high, and she didn't sound as if missing school was the best thing in the world.

"Why, did you wanna go?" Thomas asked.

Maci nodded her head. "Today our class was gonna throw a party." she says, her voice rough and raspy. "We've been really good and we gained enough points in the class last week, so we had scheduled it for today." she said.

Thomas smiled. Fourth grade was probably one of his favorites. "Well, how about when you feel better, we'll order a pizza, and we can all sit in the living room and watch a movie together."

Maci smiled. "Okay Dad. How's Kaci feeling?"

Thomas' smile seemed to falter a bit. "She's getting there. I should probably go check on her. You get some sleep." he said, making sure she was tucked in tight.

"Okay Dad." she said with a yawn, before closing her eyes.

Thomas exited out her room, leaving the door open a bit, before proceeding down the hallway to where Kaci's room is located. "How is she doing?" Thomas asked, as he stood next to Minho.

"She just fell back asleep." he says, "Her temperature is starting to go down, but it's still up there." he says, sounding worried.

"Did you give her the medicine the doctor prescribed?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. How's Maci?"

"Not as bad." Thomas said. "Still has a sore throat and a headache."

"We should let them sleep." Minho says, guiding his husband out of Kaci's room, closing the door slightly behind them.

Over the next couple of hours, the two check in with each of the children. Maci seems to be doing somewhat better, her temperature was slightly higher than usual but still okay. Her sore throat has went down quite a bit, and she said she didn't have a headache anymore. Kaci on the other hand, still had a stuffy nose and was coughing, but her temperature was _finally_ starting to even out. Thomas worried if it had got any higher they would have to take her back to the hospital.

"Who wants soup?" Minho asked, a cheery smile on his face.

"Ooh, I do!" Maci said, with her usual head nod. "Chicken Noodle?"

"Is there any other kind?" Minho asked, placing a steaming bowl of soup in front of her, with crackers on the side.

"What about me?" Kaci asked, starting to sound a lot more like herself than before.

"You get creamy tomato soup." Thomas says, giving her a bowl. "And a grilled cheese sandwich of course."

"Yum!"

"I've got tea!" Minho says, bringing over four mugs for everyone to drink out of. "But be careful, everything is _really hot!_ "

"Okay Daddy." both girls reply. Soon enough, everyone is sitting around the kitchen table, enjoying a family lunch together.

* * *

"Are they sleep?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I finally got Kaci to get back in bed." Minho said, sounding exasperated. "She's feeling a lot better now. I think she should stay home another day, but I think she'll be okay."

"Maci?" Thomas asked.

Minho rolled his eyes. "Maci's a drama queen."

Thomas snickered. "She gets it from you."

Minho couldn't help but to laugh at that. "She's feeling a lot better too. Says the soup really helps."

Thomas smiled. "Doesn't it always?"

Minho was just about to reply, when he abruptly halted to let out a sneeze.

Thomas sighed in defeat. "Here we go again…"

* * *

 **A/n: I keep forgetting to say this, but thanks for all the reviews :) you guys make me laugh, and I love the feedback.**

 **Also, feel free to request anything XD**


	9. Staci's Birthday

**A/n: I'm back! It's been so long, lol XD**

 **So, just so you guys know, I'm not going to kill anybody :) that would make me extremely sad and I would never do such a thing. You guys seemed really worried, so hopefully that puts you at ease.**

 **And speaking of, thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot. They make me happy and keep me writing :D**

* * *

"Please, please _please?!_ " Kaci begged her father.

"Kaci, we've been over this." Minho tried to reason.

"But _Daaaaddyy!"_ Kaci continued to whine.

" _Kassandra_ …." Minho warned. He and Thomas only used the girl's full name when they were being serious.

She began to pout. "Okay, Daddy…"

Minho sighed, clearly tired from having this argument with a five year old. "I will talk to your father about it, okay?"

Kaci started to bounce up and down excitedly.

"That doesn't mean yes." he clarified.

"But it's a maybe!" Kaci said, continuing to jump up and down. "And Maci says that a maybe almost definitely turns into a yes!"

"That's because you have Thomas as a father." Minho mumbled.

Kaci giggled. "Maci says she's always right because she's older."

Minho rolled his eyes at that one. "Can't believe _everything_ she says."

But she just shrugs. "She hasn't been wrong yet."

" _Yet_ …."

* * *

"She's asking for a dog again." Minho said, exasperated.

" _Again?!_ " Thomas sighed. "She asked me just this morning for one."

"She asked as soon as she got home from school….and then every other five minutes after that."

"Can't we just get her a stuffed animal?" Thomas pleaded.

"She has a whole army of those things." Minho replied with a cringe.

"What about one of those weird robot looking things?" Thomas tried.

Minho shook his head. "She wants the real thing."

Thomas sat down on their bed, clearly unknowing of what to do. "Can't we get her some type of consolation prize?"

Minho shook his head. "It's either that or a pony."

Thomas laughed. "I see she stopped asking for a unicorn."

Minho sighed. "I'm tempted about giving in."

"You really think we can take care of two small kids _and_ a dog?" Thomas asked.

Minho shrugged. "That's why I have you, right? We're a team Tommy, we'll figure it out."

Thomas smiled lovingly at his husband "Don't call me that."

"One can only try." Minho said with his signature smirk.

"So, are we getting a dog then?" Thomas asked with an excited smile.

Minho shook his head laughing. "I should have known you were in on this!"

Thomas laughed, raising his hands in defeat. "Hey, blame Maci!"

Minho groaned in frustration. "That girl is nothing but trouble."

* * *

"It's today, it's today, it's today!" Kaci chanted excitedly

"And what is today?" Minho asked, playfully.

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" Kaci cheered.

Maci frowned. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Kaci giggles. "Sorry. It's _our_ birthday, it's _our_ birthday!"

Kaci and Maci were kind of special. Although four years apart, they share the same birthday. _And_ on top of that, today is the day that the girls were adopted. Coincidental, yes, but _totally_ unplanned.

"Not just that silly." Maci said, ruffling up her younger sister's dirty blonde hair. "You probably don't remember, but four years ago we were adopted today."

"Thats right." Thomas said, entering into Kaci's room. "Four years ago you guys joined this family, and made me and Daddy very happy."

Kaci smiled. "Aww, you _looooove us_ "

Maci laughed. "That's why they adopted us, silly."

"So does that mean we get twice the presents?" Kaci asked.

"Duh!" Minho replied.

"Come downstairs! We have a surprise for you." Thomas answered.

"Okay!" the girls said as they both hopped off of Kaci's pink princess bed and raced downstairs. Thomas and Minho shared a glance before laughing and following the two downstairs. When they reached the bottom, the two girls sat next to each other on the couch.

"You guys ready?" Minho asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, your present is actually in the basement." Thomas explains.

"What's in the basement?" Kaci asked excitedly. "Is it a dungeon?"

"What's with you and dungeons?!" Minho asked, slightly concerned.

"Where else am I supposed to keep my pet dragon?" she asked innocently.

"Pet dragon….?" Minho trailed off.

Thomas leaned over and whispered. "It's invisible…..kind of like the dungeon."

"Um….you know what? Let's just go downstairs and see what it is." Minho concluded, as he walked away scratching his head in complete confusion.

So, the two girls followed behind their dads, as they made their way downstairs.

"Hey, where did everything go?" Maci asked.

Minho usually works down here, but his whole office was gone. But, the room had been redone. There was a new carpet on the floor, soft and plushy unlike the last one. And the walls were painted a bright mint green color. There was a basket of toys in one corner, a small bed in another corner. There was a playmat in the center of the room. There were toy balls, stuffed animals, food and water bowls, and other various objects.

"Is it a pet dragon?!" Kaci asked, jumping up and down.

"No…." Minho said, trailing off with a smile.

"But it is a pet." Thomas said. He walked over to the other door in the room, which led into the laundry room. When Thomas opened up the door, out came a small, red and white fluffy spaniel.

"Doggie!" the girls squealed as they ran towards the dog.

"It's adorable!" Maci said.

"What is it?" Kaci asked.

Thomas laughed, thinking of it's name. "It's a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel."

"Ooh, a king." Kaci giggled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Minho said. "We thought we would let you two name her."

Kaci and Maci both shared a knowing look between the two of them. "Staci." they both said.

Thomas and Minho both shared a laugh. "We figured you would say that." Thomas said.

"We kind of overheard your conversations on the topic." Minho said.

"So we already gave her a collar." Thomas concluded. And they were right. Staci wore a pink glittery collar with the her name printed on the dog tag.

"And I know it's not a dragon…." Minho trailed off, as he walked over to a chest that was hidden in another corner of the room. "But you two can dress her up if you want." he said, placing the chest in front of the two girls. They opened it up to find an array of clothing, from different animals, to frilly tutu's and tiaras, and yes, there was a dragon costume in there.

"Best birthday ever!" the two girls squealed, hugging their father's tight. "Thank you!"

The two dads laughed, returning the hugs. "Anything for you guys." they said.


	10. Dog Tricks

"Roll over Staci!" Kaci cheered.

But just like all the other times, she just layed on her playmate, wearing a blue tutu, (which was a nice change from pink), with her tail wagging back and forth.

Minho laughed from the doorway. "She doesn't know how to do that Kaci."

She frowned. "She just did it."

"She was just scratching her back, she didn't _really_ roll over." he explained.

"Well, what _can_ she do?" she asked.

Minho shrugged. "Not sure. Tom-er, Dad has been teaching her some stuff though."

"Like what?" she asked again.

"Other than sit? I think she can shake?"

Kaci smiled brightly. "Staci, shake!" and she actually stuck her paw out. "She did it, she did it!"

Minho smiled too. "Wanna give her a treat?"

"Yes! Come on Staci!" she said as the two of them followed Minho up the stairs and over to the snack cabinet.

"Kaci, watch this." Minho said. "Dad showed me this one." he took out two treats and handed one to Kaci. "Staci, sit." Minho commanded and she did. "Stay." he said as he placed the treat in front of her.

"Hey! She's not moving!" Kaci said, in awe.

"I know." Minho said with a bright smile. "Dad said it was the hardest one to get her to learn. Took him weeks."

"Alright Staci, you can move." and just like that, she ate the treat.

"Wow! I wanna try!" Kaci cheered.

"Good!" Thomas, said rounding the corner. "I taught her a new one last night." he said excited to show them his work. "Tell Staci to sit and then place the treat on her nose."

"Okay." Kaci said excitedly. "Staci, sit!"

"Okay, now before you place the treat on her nose, you have to tell her to 'stay'." he said.

"Okay. Staci, stay." she said, before placing the treat on her nose.

"Wow Thomas." Minho commented. "How long did that one take?"

Thomas sighed. "You have no idea."

"Okay Staci!" Kaci squealed, and she ate her treat. She barked in delight.

"Good girl!" Kaci said, petting her senselessly. "Dad, will you teach her to roll over next?"

Thomas laughed. "Maybe I'll leave that one to your Daddy."

Minho rolled his eyes. "I have no patience."

Kaci giggled. "Can we go outside?"

"Just in the backyard." Thomas said. "Ask Maci if she wants to go."

"And stay where we can see you." Minho said. "We don't want Staci getting loose again."

Thomas nodded. "No way am I chasing her around the neighborhood again. I may be fast, but I'm not _that_ fast."

Kaci giggled. "Okay, we'll be good."

And just like that, they were off again.

Thomas sighed. "I feel like we have _three_ kids now."

Minho laughed. "Aren't you the one who said you wanted a big family?"

Thomas scoffed. "Yeah, that was before we had one…..two."

Minho shrugged. "It's been fun though."

"Wouldn't trade it for the world." Thomas said. "They're just a bunch of troublemakers."

"And you weren't?" Minho asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, shank." Thomas said, playfully shoving Minho. "Come on, let's go make sure they aren't causing any trouble."

Minho shrugged. "What's the worse that could happen?"


	11. Tis The Season

"Did you finish your letter to Santa?" Thomas asked.

"Yep!" Maci said with a head nod. " _And_ I've been _really_ good this year!"

"Me too!" Kaci cheered, licking her envelope closed. "So hopefully Santa brings me that dungeon I've been wanting."

Thomas groaned internally. _Yeah, well, Toys R Us doesn't sell dungeons._

"Where's your letter, Dad?" Kaci asked.

"Don't have one." he said. "I've already got everything I need right here."

But Kaci disagrees as she shakes her head. "You don't have a dungeon."

"Why would I need a dungeon?"

Kaci shrugged. "Why _don't_ you need a dungeon?"

Thomas sighed, pinching his nose. "I see you're point."

Maci giggled. "Kaci, you're going to make Dad's head explode."

Kaci smiled. "We can always put it in the dungeon."

* * *

"I wanna put the Star on top of the tree!" Kaci cheered.

"What about me?" Maci pouted. "She _always_ put the star on the tree."

Minho sighed. This always happens, every year they fight over who gets to place the last ornament on top of the tree. Usually, he waits until they're off somewhere playing, not paying attention so he can just hang it up himself. But unfortunately, they seemed to have noticed it's the only thing left to decorate.

But before Minho could break up their bickering, Thomas appeared. "Why don't you both do it?"

Thomas was a lifesaver.

The two girls halted in their argument, sharing a look between the two, before shrugging in response. "Okay."

"Come here, Kaci." Thomas said, as he picked up the giggling six year old. "Minho…." Thomas trailed off.

"Oh, right." he said, as he picked up the golden star and then picked Maci up. "Okay, both of you take the star in your hands, and place it ontop of the tree together." So, Thomas and Minho raised the girls up, and together they placed the star on top of the tree. Only it was a little crooked, so Minho had to fix it a bit.

Once they put the girls down, they stared up at the tree. "Maci, why don't you go turn off the lights." Minho said.

"And then you two can turn the tree on." Thomas added.

The two girls squealed in delight. This was always their favorite part. Maci ran around the corner and flipped off _all_ the lights, which made Minho and Thomas laugh since she really only needed to turn off the kitchen and living room lights. Kaci ran around the tree and pulled the cord out so that they could flip the switch on it.

"Okay! All the lights are off!" Maci cheered, her head bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Okay, you can turn the tree on." Thomas said.

The two girls took the the light switch in their hand and turned on the tree. Immediately the tree lit up, bright reds and greens twinkling in the room. The tree was filled with bright, colorful ornaments and flavored candy canes all around. Everyone made their own ornament as well, that hung in various places around the tree. Kaci even placed a fairy wand somewhere on the tree. The star on top of the tree was lit up too, all bright and glittery.

"So pretty." Kaci commented.

"Santa better like it." Maci mumbled.

"Glad we decided to get a bigger tree this year." Minho commented.

"Is that a princess wand?" Thomas asked.

Kaci giggled. " _No_! It's _clearly_ a _fairy_ wand!"

"Is there a difference?" he asked.

"Yes." everyone replied, including Minho. Thomas gave him a sideways glance.

Minho shrugged. "What? I pay attention to these things."

"Can we put the presents under the tree now?" Maci asked excitedly.

"Sure." Thomas said. "Hey, where's Staci?"

"Woof!"

Minho laughed. She was sitting under the tree, dressed up as an elf, and gnawing on a candycane. "Can dogs eat…"

"It's a dog chew toy." Thomas explained. "I gave her one so that she wouldn't attempt to eat a real candycane."

Minho only nodded. "Okay….presents!"

"Yay!" the girls cheered as everyone left the living room to retrieve presents. One by one, they all placed various gifts under the tree, some small boxes, some huge, some gift bags, and of course a couple of stockings.

"I have a bag for Staci!" Kaci cheered as she placed it under the tree. "I think she'll like it."

"Woof!" she started to sniff in the bag.

"Staci!" Kaci whined. "Shoo!"

She just wagged her tail.

"Hard headed." Kaci muttered.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Thomas asked, withholding a laugh.

"Daddy." she said with a shrug.

Thomas turned to his husband, who only shrugged. "At least she didn't call her a shank."

"Minho!" Thomas said, slapping his arm, at the same time the girls squealed "Daddy!"

"Coal!" Thomas said. "You get coal for Christmas!"

Minho pouted. "What am I supposed to do with coal?"

Thomas shrugged. "Put it in the dungeon."


	12. Three Strikes

Kaci hurriedly approaches the lane and very carefully pushes her ball down the lane. Maci stands off in the distance, shaking her head in disapproval. Minho and Thomas just stare on in... what you could only call awe and confusion.

"How does she keep getting strikes?!" Minho asks. "That one _definitely_ should have been a gutter ball."

Thomas only giggled. "Patience. You practically throw your ball down the bowling lane."

Minho only grumbled. "Not fair. A freaking six year old is a better bowler than me."

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you see my strike?" she shouts while enthusiastically jumping up and down.

Thomas elbowed Minho.

"Sure did Princess!" he said, less than interested.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

It was now Maci's turn to bowl, and she was more patient than her sister. Since Maci is older, she can hold the bowling bowl properly as she swings the ball back behind her, before throwing it forward down the lane. Having been to a few birthday parties, she's been getting a lot better at it.

"Is everyone in this family a better bowler than me?" Minho asked incredulously, causing Thomas to laugh. "I'm glad my pain is funny to you."

"Oh suck it up!" Thomas continued to laugh. "Maybe learn a thing or two from us." he said as it was now his turn to bowl. Maci and Thomas were both bowling spares while Minho was managing to roll gutter balls. By his next turn, Thomas seemed to have had enough.

"Oh my god, Minho, come here." Thomas instructed.

"I got this!" Minho insisted, making his two girls laugh.

"He's _so_ gonna get a gutter." Maci snickered.

Kaci couldn't help but to giggle at her big sister. "Maybe he'll roll it backwards again!"

"Here." Thomas said, walking up to Minho. "Hold the ball like this." he instructed, showing him the proper way to hold it. "Now stay like this." he said, moving to stand behind Minho, before wrapping his arms around him. "When you walk forward, just swing the ball back, and then forward, like this." Thomas said, showing Minho what to do. Although he must have thought nothing of it, Minho's heart rate had risen considerably. It still amazed him the kind of effect Thomas had over him after all these years.

"...that way the ball doesn't curve into the gutter. Got it?" Thomas asked.

Minho had _definitely_ spaced out, but from what he had heard, he was sure he could probably do _something_ correctly. He was disappointed when he felt Thomas leave his side, but nonetheless, he did was he had been instructed to do, and actually managed to roll a spare. Wasn't a strike, but it _was_ something.

"See?" Thomas said with a proud smile. "Not hard." he said, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, still wasn't a strike though." Minho grumbled, but he was smiling, which meant he was happy for the help. "How are you so good at this anyways?"

Thomas shrugged. "Was on the high school bowling team. I tried to get you to join but you wanted to do swim."

"Oh yeah." Minho smiled at the memory. "Guess it paid off, huh."

"I got a strike!" Maci squealed.

"Seriously?!" Minho threw his arms up in defeat. "I'm going home!"

Thomas and Maci shared a look before bursting into a round of laughter. So much for teaching him technique. "That's your father for ya." he said.

"But you _loooove him_." Maci teased, making kissy faces.

Kaci giggled. "Of course he does silly! That's why they're married."

Minho rolled his eyes. "I actually hate him." he muttered under his breath.

Thomas snickered. "I'd say something inappropriate but I'm not as immature as you are." he said with a slight smirk.

Minho only shook his head. "Slinthead."

 **A/n: I love Thominho!**


End file.
